User talk:Ftaghn
Hi ^^ Glad to see you've joined! Also, please join us on chat if you have some freetime, I plan on oppening the first plot (like how we used to on the old wiki) RP soon. -Blizz- 22:09, July 8, 2014 (UTC) FTAG'S BACK! We all missed you!Forge It's ok. It's just I thought finals were over for you, so you I thought you were completely free. Forge I don't know what honors are but looks as if you've chosen sciences- chemistry and physics! That sounds pretty hard. For me, i mean, not you. You will do well in that! Forge Do you still want to be an admin on here? If so, I'll make you one as soon as I here the okay. -Blizz- 22:59, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I just wanted to say that, if Icy gonna leave, she choose a worthy leader to take her place. (you) Forge Hi ftag (or should I say boss?) How come Icy deleted that blog post that had all those good comments? She get angry? Forge I guess we pm you now instead of icy for new rp ideas and rp locations...Forge re ok thanks! KnlghtOo (talk) hello can you please delete this page for me Espurr Thank you! XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 18:40, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Please make this an emoticon, I'd like it to be (Caclifer) ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! ^^^^^^^^^^^ There needs to be emoctions, some time for the 35 other pokemon not featured. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Ftaghn, Forge just killed off Windwing with Dusk(who is a total Mary Sue btw) without my perrmisson. Now Calcifer has to leave the epic battle to revive her! Can you maybe punish him, but please don't ban him. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! I'm very sorry if a did anything to her. I didn't want Dusk to kill Windwing, I was only implying near the heart. I have seen many films where this happens and the main character does not die. I have apolagised to Drobot in chat personally before though. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Thanks for just warning me though. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! OP EDME OR ICEFERN SO THEY CAN DO EMOTICONS!!! WE NEED OVERLORD CALCIFER!!!! ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Hello! I was wondering if you could turn off the new wiki visual editor. I'm pretty sure it's in a beta testing mode, and it's awful. You can't add your signature properly, the spell check is terribly glitchy and can ruin your whole paragraph if you're not careful, and sometimes it just decides to quit half way through. I also want to talk to you about a user that I've been having some problems with, but I'm not sure if I should tell you in private or not. Thank you, AmazingCOD (talk) I think it might be a good idea to make Edme at least an admin and Icefern at least a chat mod. I'm sure most of the wiki agrees as well. AmazingCOD (talk) I agree with Cod! Edme and Icefern were good admins on the last wiki. I don't know why Icy downgraded them. Forge, master of the monsters Is it possible to include emoctions for the missing pokemon (from kalos) when you aren't doing much? E.g. Inkay (Inkay) Forge, master of the monsters Dat sig of yours (XD) Forge Ftaghn, Could we considering making Fish an admin or mod? She's really nice and a GREAT user. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! I agree with Minecraft (again!) as Fish reminds me so much of Blizz. She is very leader like and intelligent. She would be a good leader. However, the only problem is that she is new so we can't trust her as much. Forge, master of the monsters okay, I hope you make her one as soon as possible :D ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Hi :3 Night! The Wiki Warrior! 09:11, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi ^^ I'm leaving the site, so can you please delete all my character pages for me? Thanks, Fish and chips Hey, you okay...? Can you come back on chat? Night! The Wiki Warrior! 19:42, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Whyamithe messenger So, I messages Fish, and she said the only way she was ganna come back is if Minecraft is gone. Fish is kinda mad at her, so, yeah.. Night! The Wiki Warrior! 23:33, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi, you still active? It's terrible...Many of our users are planning on leaving. I hope you are not one of them! Forge, master of the monsters Complaint Nevermind about deleting the pages, but I really want to get this straight. I've been meaning to talk to you about Drobot for a while now (as you can see by one of my earlier messages on your talk page), but I have not received a reply regarding being able to tell you in private, so I might as well just say it now. #I want to talk about her most recent and serious offense. I admit I don't know the complete story, but Drobot was talking to a dangerous individual on Animal Jam, the AK wiki and deviantART. This user traces IP addresses, and can find and post important private information, including the individual's address, full name, and even photos. This person also knows/is friends with a hacker, which could put our wikia/dA/etc. accounts and possibly even or whole computer system at risk. Minecraft, instead of quietly reporting him to the deviantART, Animal Jam, and Wikia staff, repeatedly contacted the user, swearing and attracting attention to her and to the people she knows from the user. Here are a few examples: http://comments.deviantart.com/1/464158126/3544973267 http://comments.deviantart.com/4/29427372/3544972458 (there were a few other examples, but they were hidden prior to this message) #When I first joined the wiki (in maybe the first one or two days of editing or so), I asked Drobot about the roleplay we were currently editing. I asked her, very calmly, why she was accusing my character of racism/prejudice so I could reply. She avoided answering my question, and resorted to screaming at me and eventually leaving chat. (please click for larger image) I don't think this is how users should treat each other on chat. #I forgot to take a screenshot of this incident since I was more concerned with other matters. Yesterday, several of the other users and I were on chat since we were concerned about the hacker stated above. Minecraft then called me a "bitch" and said something similar to "You're even meaner than Icy." Not only does this offend me, but also the former admin of this website, and I'm sure attacking another user in this manner is not allowed on this website. Thank you, Fish and chips 22:08, July 25, 2014 (UTC) P.S: Also, regarding the first section of the message, Drobot also refused to take my username off of her deviantART account when I asked her too. She claimed that she couldn't because she was on a phone, however it was still possible and quite easy to remove the comment regardless if a computer or smartphone is used. Fish and chips 22:24, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Fish just asked me to COMMENT on DeviantART. Fish is trying to get me ''banned '' from the wiki so it can be a "Better Comminuty". I am DEDICATED TO THIS WIKIA AND DONT BAN ME BECAUSE FISH IS A BI*CH! Take to the Skies! I just wanted to say, that was brave of you to do what you did to minecraft. Fish and the others will be happy now. Thanks ftag. -Johnson ace If possible, If you ever have a shed load of free time(if you ever do) please could you delete all my stupid blogs, including the most recent one. Also, you blocked minecraft instead of banning. What is this the difference? Please tell me in chat. (If you have time) -forge. Hey Ftag? :) could you possibly get me some admin right? Just for like 3 days? :) I'm going to fix this wiki up! I'll make it better for all of us! :D Night! The Wiki Warrior! 18:32, July 26, 2014 (UTC) i dont know if this is how it works, but i second that Night gets admin rights XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 18:33, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I think most of us agree that night could be an admin for more than 3 days actually. Ftag, sorry about the blog that created loads of insults. I should never have written that blog! -forge. P.S I feel sorry for you.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:58, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Night didn't want them for more than 3 days, he is such a good guy...--Johnson ace (talk) 18:58, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind Actually, Nevermind, I want to keep my admin rights. could you possibly put them on for me please?Night! The Wiki Warrior! 11:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) sorry DaemonAbsol (talk) 16:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Icy told me to delete her pages, so I did. She's my friend and I want her to be happy. Night! The Wiki Warrior! 17:06, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Ftag, I need to chat with you, I need your help, I need you to help me.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 22:50, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know, I'm your friend. I'm here to help you guys out, I care about this wikia and the users on it. Not sure if you're ganna read this or not :P but, I kinda wanna continue RPing like we used to. And aslo have a bigger chat. Minecraft left a message on your talk page that hurt me allot. I'm here to be a great user and help out.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 23:51, August 3, 2014 (UTC) You alive?! xD wanna edit sometime? ;) if you could that'd be great! (I know school can get in the way of things ;-;) Night! The Wiki Warrior! 08:51, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty ^_^ if any of you wanna chat I'll probably be on at 3:50. :3 Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:41, October 3, 2014 (UTC) What?